In communication networks, network congestion can occur when a link or node is carrying so much data that its quality of service deteriorates. Effects of congestions can include, queuing delays and packet loss. As a further example, bufferbloat is a phenomenon in packet-switched networks, in which excess buffering of packets causes high latency. When a router device is configured to use excessively large buffers, even very high-speed networks can become practically unusable for many interactive applications such as voice calls, video conferencing, chat, and web surfing.